Glad You're Not Dead
by livelovewrite127
Summary: This is my twist on the scene in the Last Olympian where Percy returns to camp after Beckendorf's death. it's set in Annabeth's point of view and the ending of the scene ends a little differently than the way it does in the book. Oneshot. I enjoy reviews!


**This is Annabeth's Point of view of the scene in the Last Olympian where Percy comes back from the mission where Beckendorf died. It's a little bit of a twist on the scene.**

I was standing inside with Chiron. From the outside, I appeared completely calm. On the inside, however, I was more nervous than one of those hairless Chihuahua's that live in those celebrity diva's purses. Why would you put a dog in a purse? My ADHD gets a lot worse when I'm nervous. Silena looked over at me.

"Annabeth, where are they? Charlie promised me he would watch _The Notebook_ with me tonight. I… I hope he's alright."

I nodded softly. "I'm sure he's fine…" I was unsure though. Chiron trotted in with a sad expression on his face.

"No sign of Percy, Beckendorf, or Luke." He said softly. Silena began moaning and crying.

Clarisse put an arm around her. "It's alright, girl. Owlface, why don't you go tell the others."

I rolled my eyes. I was not in the mood to argue or anything. I wasn't giving up hope that Percy was alive. He was exceptionally good at just barely getting by, even on life or death situations. I was still worried sick though. I tried to catch my breath as I walked outside. If Luke goes, does that mean Kronos goes? Impossible. The prophecy says… differently. There's good in Luke, I'm sure of it. No one else saw it, but then again, they weren't his friend for 5 years. Then my thoughts drifted back to Percy and when he disappeared for 2 weeks. I'd thought he was dead, I was worried sick about him, he was being pampered nicely on an island with a gorgeous native, Calypso. Then there's that Rachel chick. She kissed him good luck. No. I did that first last year, and for him to let her kiss him like that just makes me feel red hot with anger. What if he's dead though? What if I'll never ever get to see him again and here I am mad at him? Oh Gods, I hope he's alive. There was so much I hadn't told him, so much we haven't done. This was a feeling I hated, waiting, waiting to figure out the moment of truth. It was one of the reasons I liked fighting with Percy a lot better than having him just do it, this way I'd know he was there to protect me and I was there to protect him.

Suddenly everyone started crowding around the entrance to camp. I walked over to see what the big deal was, but then I saw unmistakable black shaggy hair and bright sea green eyes.

"Percy!" I said as I shoved everyone aside to get to him.

He'd been looking at me the way he had the first time. I don't know why though, I had a lot more time to make myself look somewhat decent. I would actually wear my hair down. Ever since the war had drawn nearer, I haven't had time and don't really care what clothes I'm wearing or what I look like. Why should I? Throwing my hair up and whatever clothes happen to be in my dresser on. I've never been one to try and impress anyone with my looks. Still, the Seaweed Brain looked at me in a way that would normally make me blush, if I hadn't been so worried about him.

I'd stopped in front of him, but the only thing I could think of saying was asking about Luke.

"Percy, is Luke…?"

He looked disappointed by that being the first thing I asked. I knew it would, but I just had to know.

"He made it out." He said in a somewhat irritated tone.

I nodded lightly.

Silena popped through the crowd. "Where's Charlie?"

I looked back to Percy. He looked down at the ground and I think we all knew the answer. Poor Beckendorf, he was such a brave and strong fighter. For him to die like that was extremely depressing. I felt tears in my eyes, but then when I looked back at Percy's face looking hurt, I was extremely glad he was okay.

Everyone cleared out pretty quickly, as if suddenly Percy being alive wasn't such great news after all and there was something better they could do. Silena walked back to her cabin, crying on Clarisse's shoulder.

I wiped a tear from my cheek and looked at Percy thankfully.

"I'm glad you're not dead, Seaweed Brain." I said and he looked up at me like he had earlier.

"Me too." He said softly and I did something neither of us expected, I hugged him. It wasn't bone breaking or quick. I just looked at him, took about two steps toward him and lightly wrapped my arms around his shoulders noticing the height difference I held over him was no longer. I rested my head on his right shoulder. He hugged me equally as softly, his hands gently placed on my back, but at some point he hugged me tighter.

"Me too." He repeated again.


End file.
